


I'll 'Chase' You

by RoxySmith



Series: You Can't Teach A Wombat How To Sit [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: 'Chasning' House, An out of control sub, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Battle of Dominace, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Chase, Challenging an Alpha Male, Confident!Chase, Dominance, Dominate!Chase, Dominate!House, M/M, Riding, Speachless House, Top!House, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is starting to notice how confident his normally submissive boyfriend, Chase, suddenly started to act. Maybe he's becoming a little bit too confident for his own best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll 'Chase' You

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this fic as a treat for Makingitwork when my friend randomly asked me what I was doing. I told her that I was writing a fic about Chase defacing his master and she was like: Imagine Chase looking House deep into his eyes and then telling him ‘ I’ll ‘Chase’ you’. And there was my ending.

It had started a few weeks ago. House had just been walking from Wilson’s office after tormenting his best friend about yet another failed marriage when he felt something grab his ass. He had just been staring in nothingness, disbelieved what just happened. It felt like it had been ages until he turned around and saw Chase walking confidently down the corridor. He could swear that his boyfriend was smirking. Yes they were dating, more like sleeping with each other on a regular basis but House saw it as a relationship. Chase was his boyfriend. Even if he was pounding Chase hard into the mattress, or against the wall, hell even his car, they still never touched each other at work. They both, or at least Chase, wanted to be professional at work, but House had to admit sleeping with Chase at work was a turn on.

House had just let it slip, because next time they saw each other, Chase was acting like his normal submissive self. Shoulders down, head low, carefully seeking eye contact, Always taking House side, and did everything House asked of him.

Everything was working as normal, they were still cracking case once a week, and usually spent their time in the diagnostic room, where his ducklings would do whatever pleased them. House had almost forgotten everything about the ass grabbing when Chase went up to him. The younger man grabbed the surprised doctors light blue shirt, and gave him a deep, hungry, almost dominate kiss, as if he were calming House. Kissing were the wrong term to use, biting were more fitting to the given situation. They had just been standing there, right in the open in the diagnostic room. Cameron or Foreman could have walked in on them at any moment, but Chase still didn't let go until he was satisfied. House could see the younger man’s confident smirk this time. The blond was actually smirking at him, until he straightened his tie.

“I will go and do the MRI now, Sir” Chase said professionally as he left the aroused doctor in the room, shock about what just happened. House didn’t normally react in that way, but the confident way Chase acted in was a big turn on. He would never believe Chase would do something like this. He decided that he liked it. It was sexy in a kind of way.

The next time He had seen the more confident, dominate in a beautiful way, Chase was just yesterday. They had just gotten a case, but House refused to take the case seriously so he had just sent the team off to do some random procedure, find out that nothing was wrong with the lady and then send her home, all to make Cuddy happy and keep her away from his territory for a while. House was also on his way out when Chase suddenly grabbed him and kissed him like he had done some weeks ago. He was pushing the older man up against the wall, the blinders was closed this time. He pushed House down to a chair, without taking any caution to his bad leg, and straddled the older man before he could react. Chase was kissing him deeply as he ripped Houses shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

"Shut up and lie down. I'll take care of the rest." Chase said, with a tone of authority in his voice. He never gave the older man a chance to argue as he kissed him deeply and had his way with him. Chase had ridden him hard, deep but not that fast. He was the one in control over it and even if House wanted it to go faster, he had nothing to say to the matter. Even if he hated it, he just needed to bit his lip and take it. He could get his revenge in the bedroom when they were home. Tying him to the bed was really appealing right now. 

House thought it was over when he had come deep inside Chase, and Chase had spilled himself all over his boss, but he couldn't be more wrong. Chase had started to blow him off, controlling the pleasure. He never let House pull his hair, or call anything dirty. He was still in control. 

 

Needless to say, he was really satisfied when it finally was over. He was in a really good mood, even if they find something wrong with the patient. He would never admit that Chase was kind of sexy when he was dominate, but House saw himself still as the dominate one. He just needed to learn how to control Chase better. House was thinking about having Chase brain looked at, switching so fast between dominant and submissive couldn't be normal, or could it? But he decided not to. He liked them when they had a bit of a backbone. He soon got tired of them if they were too submissive. Chase just now gave him an excuse for having him tied to the bedpost the whole day when they both were off duty or just Chase. Yeah, he could live with that.  
Then something House never counted on happened. They were all arguing about the patient symptoms. It was as usual, Him and Chase against Foreman while Cameron tried to make them all to find consensus in the tense situation. Foreman reused to back off, so House send the team off, to waste their time at Foreman’s idea while he would just sit their play his game and wait until they came back and told him that his way had worked.  
House watched how Foreman and Cameron left the room, while Chase was just sitting there, observing the morose doctor who seemed more annoyed than usual. It must be a bad leg day where they pain just wouldn't go away. Chase was smirking again, like he was mocking the older doctor.

“What’s the matter sir, can't you control you own team?” He was settling back down at his chair, in a confident way. He was holding House gray and red ball, the one only House could touch. He was defacing House just by holding it “How would you even think you could control me?”  
Chase started to play with the ball for a while, just to create as much tension as possible until he finally let go of the ball, just letting it fall to the ground. He would have stepped on it if it weren't for the fact that House understood his message. House knew he was disrespecting him on purpose, and it was nothing he could do about it at the moment. Chase raised up, leaning himself over the table so his face were close to House’s. He was holding his shirt tightly as he was staring into the ice cold glare from his boyfriend.

“I’m going to ‘Chase’ you” Chase said firmly without breaking eye contact. He knew it was challenging the alpha male.  
House gaze were ice cold, he didn't think about what Chase had said to him. All he wanted to do was to bend Chase over the table where he belonged and shut his pretty little month before it caused him more despair. It was then he had understood what Chase had said to him. Chase was going to hunt him down, top him, and then making him into a Chase, in other worlds, marrying him. All he could do for the moment was just to stare at Chase.  
The blond maybe won that dominance battle, but Chase was never going to Chase him. If anything he was going to turn Chase into a cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don't have too much issue with Chase being that disrespectful to his superior. It was fun writing him that way. I think He needs a harsh punishment for his bad behaviour towards his master. Tell me if you want more Confident!Chase, his one of my favorite tag to write about Chase.


End file.
